The present invention relates to a processing method of a silver halide light-sensitive color photographic material (hereinafter occasionally referred to as a light-sensitive material) and more specifically to a processing method of a light-sensitive material, which results in quick bleaching, as well as excellent storage stability of processing solutions and minimizes photographic effluent.
At present, in the processing of light-sensitive materials, in order to bleach silver images, methods are proposed in which aminopolycarboxylic acid metal complexes are employed in a bleach bath as well as in a bleach-fixing composition (or bleach-fixer) as a bleaching agent. Listed as examples of the aminopolycarboxylic acid metal complexes are an (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex and a (1,3-propylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex.
Further, in order to simplify processing steps as well as to carry out quick processing, an (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex is frequently employed as a bleaching agent in a bleach-fixing process which carries out both bleaching and fixing in one bath.
In a bleach-fixing bath, bleaching agents as an oxidizing agent and fixing agents (being thiosulfate ions) as a reducing component coexist. As a result, a phenomenon occurs in which thiosulfate ions are decomposed to sulfur ions while oxidized by the bleaching agent. Accordingly, sulfite ions as a preserving agent are added to the bleach-fixer so as to minimize oxidation of the thiosulfate ions. However, when the (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex is used in the bleach-fixer, the problems described below occur. In the (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex, divalent iron is very readily oxidized to trivalent iron (ferric iron). As a result, in the bleach-fixer, the valance of iron is always maintained to be trivalent, and sulfite ions as a preserving agent are subjected to continuous decomposition. As a result, oxidation of thiosulfate ions is enhanced, whereby the resultant storage stability of the bleach-fixer is degraded.
As methods to overcome the problem, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection Nos. 59-149358, 59-151154, and 59-166977 disclose techniques using a (diethylenetriaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex.
It has been proven that these techniques result in excellent storage stability of the bleach-fixer compared to one employing the (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex. However, when color paper is processed employing the (diethylenetriaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex, problems occur such that when the resultant prints are stored at high temperature and high humidity, yellow stains form.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 5-181242 discloses a technique which employs succinic acid diamine type aminopolycarboxylic acid (EDDS).
However, when a bleach-fixer was prepared, based on the disclosed technique, it was found the resultant bleach-fixer did not result in sufficient oxidizing capability. Accordingly, it became essential to use the bleach-fixer at a relatively high concentration. As a result, it was found that the aminopolycarboxylic acid metal complex deposited at the surface of the processing solution, whereby the resultant deposits caused problems such as adhesion of the deposits onto prints and poor tracking of the automatic processor.
These problems are more pronounced during rapid processing as well as during low-replenished processing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bleach-fixing composition (bleach-fixer) for light-sensitive materials, which rapidly bleaches silver, minimizes deposits at the surface of the bleach-fixer and also minimizes formation of yellow stains on images during storage, and a processing method employing the same.
The aforesaid object of the present invention is achieved employing the processing method described below.
1. A photographic bleach-fixing composition for a color photographic processing system in which bleach-fixing is carried out in a bleach-fixing bath that is replenished with a replenishing solution,
wherein the photographic bleach-fixing composition comprises:
(a) a Fe(III) complex of a compound represented by Formula (I); 
wherein each A1, A2, A3 and A4 represents independently xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94PO3M2 or xe2x80x94COOM, in which M represents a hydrogen atom or a monovalent cation; and X represents an alkylene group with 2 to 6 carbon atoms or xe2x80x94(B1O)nxe2x80x94B2xe2x80x94, in which each B1 and B2 represents independently an alkylene group with 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and n represents an integer of 1 to 8, and
(b) Fe(III) complex of ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid or Fe(III) complex of diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid,
provided that the mol concentration of (a) and (b) being A and B respectively satisfy the following formula:
0.9 less than A/B less than 5.0. 
2. The photographic bleach-fixing composition of item 1, further comprising an organic carboxylic acid.
3. The photographic bleach-fixing composition of item 2, wherein the organic carboxylic acid is represented by Formula (C):
A9"Parenopenst"COOM)nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula (C) 
wherein n represents an integer of at least 2; A9 represents a single bond or an organic group having 2 valences when n is 2, or A9 represents an organic group having n valences when n is not less than 3; M represents a cation; and a plurality of M may be the same or different.
4. The photographic bleach-fixing composition of item 1, wherein the photographic bleach-fixing composition comprises ammonium ions in a content of 0 to 30 mol % based on the total cation contained in the photographic bleach-fixing composition.
5. The photographic bleach-fixing composition of item 1, wherein the photographic bleach-fixing composition comprises sulfite ions in an amount of 0.05 to 0.5 mol/l.
6. A method for processing a color photographic material, comprising the steps of:
(a) developing the photographic material after being exposed; and
(b) bleach-fixing using the bleach-fixing composition of item 1,
wherein the replenishing solution is provided to the bleach-fixing bath in an amount of at most 80 ml per m2 of the photographic material.
The present invention will now be detailed.
Listed as preferred processing steps are:
color developmentxe2x86x92bleach-fixingxe2x86x92stabilization
color developmentxe2x86x92bleach fixingxe2x86x92water washing.
The compounds represented by Formula (I), which are used in the bleach-fixing composition (or bleach-fixer) of the present invention, will now be described.
In Formula (I), A1 through A4 may be the same or different and each represents xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94PO3M2, or xe2x80x94COOM, wherein M represents a hydrogen atom, an alkali metal ion (for example, a sodium ion or a potassium ion), or another cation (for example, an ammonium ion, a methylammonium ion, or a trimethylammonium ion); X represents an alkylene group (including substituted groups) having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms or xe2x80x94(B1O)nxe2x80x94B2xe2x80x94, wherein B1 and B2 may be the same or different and each represents an alkylene group (including substituted groups) having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Listed as alkylene groups represented by X are ethylene, trimethylene, and tetramethylene. Listed as alkylene groups represented by B1 and B2 are methylene, ethylene and trimethylene. Listed as substituents of the alkylene group represented by X, B1, or B2 are a hydroxyl group, an alkyl group (for example, a methyl group and an ethyl group) having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms. n represents an integer of 1 through 8, is preferably 1 through 4, and is more preferably 1 or 2.
Preferred as specific examples of the compounds represented by the aforesaid Formula (I) are listed below. However, the present invention is not limited to these examples. 
Potassium salts, sodium salts, or ammonium salts of the aforesaid compounds may also be employed.
Of these, preferred are compounds (I-1), (I-3), (I-5), and (I-15), and more preferred are compounds (I-1) and (I-3).
Further, of the compounds represented by Formula (I), S, S bodies, namely optical isomers, are preferred in the present invention.
It is possible to synthesize the compounds represented by the aforesaid Formula (I), employing generally known methods described in Zh. Obshch. Khim., 49, 659 (1979), Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 7, 2405 (1968), Chem. Zresti, 32, 37 (1978), U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,635, and Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 5-303186.
In the present invention, it is essential that the bleach-fixer comprises, as a bleaching agent, iron complexes of the compounds represented by the aforesaid Formula (I) and in addition, an (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex or a (diethylenetriaminepentaacetato)Fe(III) complex.
The potassium salt, sodium salt, or ammonium salt of the (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex or (diethylenetriaminepentaacetato)Fe(III) complex may also be employed.
In the present invention, it is required that Fe(III) complex concentration A (in mol/liter) and concentration B (in mol/liter) of an (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex or a (diethylenetriaminepentaacetato)Fe(III) complex satisfy the relationship of 0.9 less than A/B less than 5.0. The relationship is preferably 1.5 less than A/B less than 4.0, and is more preferably 2.0 less than A/B less than 3.0.
It was discovered that when the bleaching agent related to the concentration B was an (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)Fe(III) complex, in the case of A/B being less than 0.9, the storage stability of the resultant bleach-fixer was degraded, and in the worst case, a large amount of sulfides was formed in the bleach-fixer, whereby problems occurred in which processing capability was degraded and poor tracking was caused in an automatic processor. On the other hand, in the case of A/B being more than 5.0, a large amount of deposits was generated at the surface of the bleach-fixer, and in the worst case, light-sensitive materials became commercially unviable due to adhesion of deposits onto the light-sensitive materials and the automatic processor suffered from poor tracking.
On the other hand, it was discovered that when the bleaching agent related to the concentration B was the (diethylenetriaminepentaacetato)Fe(III) complex, in the case of A/B being less than 0.9, the unexposed part (being a white background), when stored at high temperature as well as high humidity, resulted in yellow stains. Further, in the case of A/B being more than 5.0, a large amount of deposits was formed at the surface of the resultant bleach-fixer, whereby light-sensitive materials became commercially unviable due to adhesion of deposits onto the light-sensitive materials and the automatic processor suffered from poor tracking.
The inventors of the present invention performed diligent investigations and discovered that only when the relationship of 0.9 less than A/B less than 5.0 was held, the effects of the present invention were exhibited. As a result, it was possible to achieve the present invention.
It is possible to employ Fe(III) complexes of the compounds described below.
In the present invention, from the viewpoint of managing the pH of the bleach-fixer, the bleach-fixer comprises preferably organic carboxylic acids, and more preferably comprises the compounds represented by Formula (C).
It has been known that when organic carboxylic acids, or the compounds represented by Formula (C), which are preferably employed in the present invention, are incorporated in a bleach-fixer, the ability of the resultant bleach-fixer is degraded and deposits at the surface of the bleach-fixer increase due to an increase in salt concentration. However, in the embodiment of the present invention, the problems are minimized and the effects of the present invention are more pronounced. Furthermore, from the viewpoint of bleaching performance (leuco dye formation properties), the embodiment of the present invention surprisingly exhibits effective means.
The compounds represented by Formula (C) will now be described.
In Formula (C), n represent an integer of at least 2, and when n=2, A9 represent a single bond or an n-valent group, and when n=3, A9 represent a trivalent group; M represent an alkali metal (for example, sodium or potassium) or other cations (for example, ammonium); and Ms of the number of n may be the same or different.
Specific examples of the compounds represented by Formula (C) are listed below. However, the present invention is not limited to these examples.
(Exemplified Compounds)
(C-1) HOCCH2C(OH)(COOH)CH2COOH
(C-2) HOOC(CHOH)2COOH
(C-3) HOOCCH2COOH
(C-4) HOOCCH(OH)CH2COOH
(C-5) HOOCCHxe2x95x90CHCOOH
(C-6) HOOCCH2CH2COOH
(C-7) (COOH)2 
(C-10) NaOOCCHxe2x95x90CHCOONa
(C-11) KOOCCHxe2x95x90CHCOOK
(C-12) H4NOOCCHxe2x95x90CHCOONH4 
Of the exemplified compounds, preferred are (C-3), (C-4), (C-5), and (C-6).
The compounds, represented by Formula (C), may be employed in the form of an acid, or may be employed un the form of a potassium salt, a sodium salt, an ammonium salt, or a triethanolammonium salt.
The compounds, represented by Formula (C), are incorporated in a working bleach-fixer preferably in an amount of 0.05 to 2.00 mol per liter of the bleach-fixer, and more preferably in an amount of 0.2 to 1.0 mol per liter.
The proportion of the ammonium ions to the total cations in the bleach-fixer of the present invention is preferably from 0 to 30 mol percent, and is more preferably from 0 to 10 mol percent.
Preferably incorporated as organic acids in the present invention are the compounds represented by Formula (II) described below.
HOOC"Parenopenst"Z"Parenclosest"k"Parenopenst"(X)n10 
wherein X represents xe2x80x94COOM, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94PO3M1M2, wherein M, M1, and M2 each represents an alkali metal or a hydrogen atom, and X may be the same or different; n10 represents an integer of 1 through 10; and Z represents a linking group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, which is comprised of n-valent carbon atoms and hydrogen atoms, or carbon atoms, hydrogen atoms and oxygen atoms; and k represents 0 or 1.
Exemplified as the organic acids are compounds selected from the group consisting of succinic acid, maleic acid, glycolic acid, adipic acid, citric acid, fumaric acid, and 2-phophonobutane-1,2,4-tricarboxylic acid.
In the embodiment of the present invention, when the proportion of the ammonium ions to the total cations in the bleach-fixer is from 0 to 30 mol percent, one of the effects of the present invention is more pronounced in which deposits at the surface of the bleach-fixer is minimized.
From the viewpoint of minimizing yellow stains in the unexposed area as well as minimizing deposits at the surface of the bleach-fixer, which are proposed as the effects of the present invention, the sulfite ion concentration in the bleach-fixer of the present invention is preferably from 0.05 to 0.50 mol/liter, and is more preferably from 0.10 to 0.30 mol/liter.
It is possible to accelerate the processing rate by adding, to the bleach fixer, imidazole and derivatives thereof or at least one type of the compounds represented by Formulas [I] through [IX] and exemplified compounds thereof, described in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 64-295258.
Besides the process accelerators, in the same manner employed may be exemplified compounds described on pages 51 through 115 of Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 62-123459, exemplified compounds described on pages 22 through 25 of Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 63-17445, and compounds described in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection Nos. 53-95630 and 53-28326.
The bleach fixer is preferably employed at 20 to 50xc2x0 C., and is more preferably employed at 25 to 45xc2x0 C.
The pH of the bleach fixer is preferably from 5.0 to 9.0, and is more preferably from 5.5 to 8.0. Incidentally, the pH of the bleach fixer, as described herein, refers to the pH of the bleach fixer in a processing tank and does not refer to the pH of the replenisher.
Besides the additives described above, halides such as ammonium bromide, potassium bromide, and sodium bromide, various kinds of optical brightening agents, antifoaming agents, and surface active agents may be incorporated in the bleach fixer.
The replenishment rate of the bleach-fixer in the present invention is commonly less than or equal to 80 ml per m2 of the light-sensitive material, and is preferably from 30 to 65 ml. The lower the replenishment rate, the more pronounced effects of the present invention.
In the present invention, in order to enhance the processing activity of the bleach-fixer, if desired, air or oxygen may be bubbled into the bleach fixer during processing and its replenisher in the storage tank. Alternatively, suitable oxidizing agents such as hydrogen peroxide, bromates, and persulfates may be appropriately added.
Preferably employed as fixing agents used in the bleach-fixer according to the present invention are thiocyanates as well as thiosulfates. The content of thiocyanates is preferably at least 0.1 mol/liter. When color negative films are processed, the content is more preferably at least 0.5 mol/liter, and is still more preferably at least 1.0 mol/liter. On the other hand, the content of thiosulfates is preferably at least 0.2 mol/liter. When color negative film is processed, the content is more preferably at least 0.5 mol/liter.
Other than these fixing agents, pH buffers, comprised of various salts, may be incorporated individually or in combination in the bleach-fixer according to the present invention. Further, it is preferable that a large amount of rehalogenation agents such as alkali halides or ammonium halides, e.g. potassium bromide, sodium bromide, sodium chloride, or ammonium bromide be incorporated. Further, it is possible to optionally add compounds such as alkylamines and polyethylene oxides which are known as common additives to the bleach-fixer.
Incidentally, silver may be recovered from the bleach-fixer according to the present invention, employing conventional methods known in the art.
Processing time in the bleach fixer is flexible, but is preferably at most 3 minutes 30 seconds, is more preferably from 10 seconds to 2 minutes 20 seconds, and is most preferably from 20 seconds to 1 minute 20 seconds.
After the bleach-fixing according to the present invention, it is preferable that stabilization be carried out employing a stabilizer.
In order to achieve the purposes of the present invention, it is preferable that the stabilizer comprises chelating agents having a chelate stability constant of at least 8 with respect to iron ions. The chelate stability constant, as described herein, refers to the generally known constant described in L. G. Sillen and A. E. Marttell, xe2x80x9cStability Constants of Metal-Ion Complexesxe2x80x9d, The Chemical Society of London (1964), and S. Chaberek and A. E. Martell, xe2x80x9cOrganic Sequestering Agentsxe2x80x9d, Wiley (1959).
Cited as chelating agents having a chelate stability constant of at least 8 with respect to iron ions are organic carboxylic acid chelating agents, organic phosphoric acid chelating agents, inorganic phosphoric acid chelating agents, and polyhydroxy compounds. Incidentally, the aforesaid iron ions refer to ferric ions (being Fe3+).
Listed as specific examples of chelating compounds, having a chelate stability constant of at least 8 with respect to ferric ions, are the compounds listed below. However, the present invention is not limited to these examples. Namely, employed preferably are ethylenediamineorthohydroxyphenylacetic acid, diaminopropanetetraacetic acid, nitrilotriacetic acid, hydroxyethylenediaminetriacetic acid, dihyroxyethylglycine, ethylenediaminediacetic acid, ethylenediaminedipropionic acid, iminodiacetic acid, diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid, hydroxyethyliminodiacetic acid, diaminopropanoltetraacetic acid, transcyclohexanediaminetetraacetic acid, glycoletherdiaminetetraacetic acid, ethylenediaminetetrakismethylenesulfonic acid, nitrilotrimethylenephosphonic acid, 1-hydroxyethilidene-1,1-diphosphonic acid, 1,1-diphophonoethane-2-carboxylic acid, 2-phosphonobutane-1,2,4-tricarboxylic acid, 1-hydroxy-1-phosphnopropane-1,2,3-tricarboxylic acid, catechol-3,5-diphosphonic acid, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium tetrapolyphosphate, and sodium hexametaphosphate. Of these, diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid, nitrilotriacetic acid, nitrilotrimethylenephosphonic acid, 1-hydroxyethylidene-1,1-diphosphonic acid are preferably employed. Further, of these, 1-hydroxyethylidene-1,1-diphosphonic acid is most preferably employed.
The used amount of the chelating agents is preferably from 0.01 to 50.00 g per liter of the stabilizer, and desired results are obtained in an amount in the range of 0.05 to 20.00 g.
Listed as preferred compounds added to the stabilizer are ammonium compounds. The ammonium compounds can be supplied in the form of various kinds of inorganic and organic ammonium salts. Specific compounds include ammonium hydroxide, ammonium bromide, ammonium carbonate, ammonium chloride, ammonium hypophosphite, ammonium phosphate, ammonium phosphite, ammonium fluoride, acid ammonium fluoride, ammonium fluoroborate, ammonium arsenate, ammonium hydrogencarbonate, ammonium hydrogenfluoride, ammonium hydrogensulfate, ammonium sulfate, ammonium iodide, ammonium nitrate, ammonium pentaborate, ammonium acetate, ammonium adipate, ammonium laurictricarboxylate, ammonium benzoate, ammonium carbamate, ammonium citrate, ammonium diethylthiocarbamate, ammonium formate, ammonium hydrogenmalate, ammonium hydrogenoxalate, ammonium hydrogenphthalate, ammonium hydrogentartarate, ammonium thiosulfate, ammonium sulfite, ammonium ethylenediaminetetraacetate, ammonium (ethylenediaminetetraacetato)iron(III), ammonium lactate, ammonium, malate, ammonium maleate, ammonium oxalate, ammonium phthalate, ammonium picrate, ammonium pyrrolidinedithiocarbamate, ammonium salicylate, ammonium succinate, ammonium sulfanilate, ammonium tartarate, ammonium thioglycolate, and 2,4,6-trinitrophenolammonium. These may be employed individually or in combinations of at least two types. The added amount of ammonium compounds is preferably in the range of 0.001 to 1.0 mol per liter of the stabilizer, and is more preferably in the range of 0.002 to 0.8 mol/liter.
Further, it is preferable that sulfites be added to the stabilizer. Employed as the sulfites may be organic or inorganic compounds, as long as they release sulfite ions. However, inorganic salts are preferably employed. Listed as preferred specific compounds are sodium sulfite, potassium sulfite, ammonium sulfite, ammonium bisulfite, potassium bisulfite, sodium bisulfite, sodium metabisulfite, potassium metabisulfite, ammonium metabisulfite, and hydrosulfite. The sulfites are preferably added to the stabilizer in an amount so as to result in at least 1xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol/liter, and more preferably from 5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 to 10xe2x88x921 mol/liter, whereby stains are specifically minimized. The sulfites may be added directly to the stabilizer. However, it is preferable that the sulfites be added to the replenisher of the stabilizer.
Listed as generally known compounds which can be added to the stabilizer are polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP K-15, K-30, and K-90), organic acid salts (citric acid, acetic acid, succinic acid, oxalic acid, and benzoic acid), mildewcides (phenol derivatives, catechol derivatives, imidazole derivatives, triazole derivatives, thiabendazole derivatives, organic halogen compounds, and others such as mildewcides known as a slime control agents in the paper-pulp industry, optical brightening agents, surface active agents, antiseptic agents, and salts of metals such as Bi, Mg, Zn, Ni, Al, Sn, Ti, and Zr. The compounds may be employed individually or in combination in an amount range which does not adversely affect the effects of the present invention.
After stabilization, water washing is not at all needed. However, if desired, it is possible to optionally carry out rinsing or surface washing over a very short time employing a small amount of water.
In order to exhibit the effects of the present invention, it is preferable that the stabilizer comprises soluble iron salts. The soluble iron salts are employed in the stabilizer preferably at a concentration of at least 5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol/liter, more preferably at a concentration range of 8xc3x9710xe2x88x923 to 150xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol/liter, and still more preferably at concentration range of 12xc3x9710xe2x88x923 to 100xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol/liter. Further, the soluble iron salts may be added to the stabilizer replenisher so as to be mixed with the working stabilizer in the tank. Alternatively, the soluble iron salts may be incorporated in a light-sensitive material so as to be dissolved in the working stabilizer in the tank. Further, the soluble iron salts may be added to the precedent bath so as to adhere to processed light-sensitive materials and transferred to the working stabilizer in the tank.
Further, in the present invention, a stabilizer may be employed which has been subjected to a treatment employing ion-exchange resins so that the amount of calcium ions as well as magnesium ions is adjusted to less than or equal to 5 ppm. Still further, in addition to the methods, a method may be employed in which the mildewcides, as well as halogen ion releasing agents, are incorporated.
In the present invention, the pH of the stabilizer is preferably in the range of 5.5 to 10.0. Employed as pH regulators which can be incorporated in the stabilizer may be any of the generally known alkalis or acids.
Processing temperature during stabilization is preferably in the range of 15 to 70xc2x0 C., and is more preferably in the range of 20 to 55xc2x0 C. The processing time is preferably less than or equal to 120 seconds, is more preferably from 3 to 90 seconds, and is most preferably from 6 to 50 seconds.
From the viewpoint of quick processability as well as the retention properties of dye images, the replenishment rate of the stabilizer is preferably from 0.1 to 50 times the rate of carry-in of the precedent bath per unit area of the light-sensitive material, and is more preferably from 0.5 to 30 times the rate.
The stabilizer tank is preferably comprised of a plurality of tanks. The number of tanks is preferably from 2 to 6, is more preferably from 2 to 3 tanks, and is most preferably 2. Further, it is preferable that a counter-current system (in which the stabilizer is supplied to the post-bath so as to overflow into the pre-bath) is realized.
Prior to the process employing the bleach-fixer according to the present invention, color development is carried out. Color developing agents employed in the color development include aminophenol based compounds, as well as p-phenylenediamine based compounds. Of these, in the present invention, preferably employed are the p-phenylenediamine based compounds having a water-soluble group. At least one of the water-soluble groups is included in an amino group or a benzene nucleus of the p-phenylenediamine based compounds. Preferably listed as specific water-soluble groups are xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CH3, and xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)nxe2x80x94CmH2m+1 (wherein m and n each represents an integer of more than or equal to 0), and a xe2x80x94COOH group and a xe2x80x94SO3H group.
Listed as specific examples of color developing agents preferably employed in the present invention are listed below. 
Of color developing agents exemplified above, the compounds, represented by (A-1), (A-2), (A-3), (A-4), (A-6), (A-7), and (A-15), are preferably employed in the present invention, and of these, the compound, represented by (A-1) or (A-3), is particularly preferred.
The aforesaid color developing agents are commonly employed in the form of salts such as chlorides, sulfates, or p-toluenesulfonates. The added amount of color developing agents is preferably at least 0.5xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mole per liter of the color developer, is more preferably in the range of 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x922 to 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x921 mol, and is most preferably in the range of 1.5xc3x9710xe2x88x922 to 7.0xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mol.
A color developer, which is employed in a dye forming and developing process, may comprise alkalis such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium sulfate, sodium metaborate, or borax, which are commonly employed in a developer. Further, various additives, for example, benzyl alcohol, alkali metal halides such as potassium bromide or potassium chloride, or development control agents such as citrazinic acid, and preserving agents such as hydroxylamine, and derivatives thereof (for example, hydrazinodiacetic acid) or sulfites may be incorporated. Further, various kinds of antifoaming agents and surface active agents, and organic solvents such as methanol, dimethylformamide, or dimethylsulfoxide may also be incorporated.
The pH of the color developer is commonly at least 7, and is preferably from about 9 to about 13.
If desired, incorporated as antioxidants in the color developer may be tetronic acid, tetronimide, 2-anilinoethanol, dihydroxyacetone, aromatic secondary alcohols, hydroxamic acid, pentose or hexose, and pyrogallol-1,3-dimethyl ether.
In the color developer, employed as a metal ion sequestering agent may be various types of chelating agents together with other additives. Listed as the chelating agents are, for example, aminopolycarboxylic acids such as ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid and diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid; organic phosphonic acids such as 1-hydroxyethylidene-1,1-diphosphonic acid; aminopolyphosphonic acids such as aminotri(methylenephosphonic acid) or ethylenediaminetetraphosphoric acid; oxycarboxylic acids such as citric acid or gluconic acid; phosphonocarboxylic acids such as 2-phosphonobutane-1,2,4-tricarboxylic acid; and polyphosphoric acids such as tripolyphosphoric acid or hexametaphosphoric acid.
In regard to color negative film, the replenishment rate of the color developer in continuous processing is preferably 1,500 ml/m2 of the color film, is more preferably from 250 to 900 ml/m2, and is still more preferably from 30 to 160 ml/m2. In the case of color paper processing, the replenishment rate of the color developer is commonly from 20 to 300 ml/m2, and is preferably from 30 to 160 ml/m2.